GleeCredibles: Kurt Elijah Hummel
by Penneay
Summary: They always knew Kurt was a special little boy and they loved him even more because of it. Part of a verse, details inside.  At the bottom


**Glee-Credibles- Kurt Elijah Hummel **

**Characters**: Kurt, Blaine (later), and strong mentions of Burt and Ms. Hummel (Mary)

**Rating:** T, and barely that….

**Setting:** Lima, Ohio

**Summary: **They always knew Kurt was a special little boy and they loved him even more because of it.

* * *

><p>Kurt Elijah Hummel was a smart, bright boy. Of this his parents were certain. Burt and Mary also realize that he is very special. However, they didn't discover this after he asked for heels for his third birthday like most would think. Nor, did they suddenly realize the fact after he threw his cleats at his coach when he suggested he stop worrying about dirt getting on his uniform in pee-wee-football.<p>

No, Burt and Mary realized just how special their boy was long before those incidents.

It might have had something to do with him reaching for his mother's headband, while she was in the kitchen and he was playing on the dinning room floor. It was a little hard to miss when your eighteen month old son's arm was stretching over ten feet to reach his mothers head.

If that didn't alert them then a week later when he attempted the same on his dad, to get his baseball cap, from where he sat in his high chair might have been another clue.

So yes, Kurt was a little more special than the average child but that was fine with his parents who couldn't love him more for it.

* * *

><p>The world had known about supers for years. It was generally accepted but every once in a while you heard about the odd legal case, some fan who got in the way, or some businessman angry about a destroyed building. It was because of those situations that Kurt's parents strongly advised him to keep his powers hidden.<p>

_'But it's times like these that make it really difficult to actually do it,'_ Kurt thought as he slid to the floor after being pushed into yet another locker.

Sometimes it was just so tempting to not just stretch out his leg and trip the stupid neanderthals.

"Come on white boy, time for glee" Mercedes said giving Kurt a hand up.

_'One day they will all work for me,'_ Kurt thought as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"Blaine I have something to tell you," Kurt said nervously shifting foot to foot.<p>

_'Oh my God he's breaking up with me isn't he? I knew this cardigan was a bad idea. Yeesh Blaine what were you thinking,'_ Blaine thought while taking a sip of his coffee.

They were sitting in the Lima Bean. It was their second date although Kurt had been calling these outings dates since the second one.

"Oh? Well you know you can tell me anything right?" Blaine assured trying to play it cool.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this but, Ihavesuperpowers. ThatistosayI'masuper. Please don't be mad."

Blaine blinked because "What?"

"I, um... have superpowers. I'm a super. And I know that it's wrong that I kind of lied to you but I just wanted you to like me and-"

"Kurt"

"It's not really that big of a deal, It doesn't change me or anything but- "

"Kurt"

"Actually I'm pretty sure you won't mind but, I worry because- "

"Kurt!"

"What?" Kurt asked shocked, Blaine never yelled.

"Kurt, it's okay. I love you no matter what," Blaine assured.

"You love me?" Kurt asked breathless.

Blaine chuckled, "Of course. I can't really condemn you for hiding what I've been too scared to tell you too."

"Oh, no I love you too! But, wait, you have powers too?"

"Um yea but their pretty average thought. Just some super strength and a dash of invincibility. Nothing fancy like flight or anything." Blaine said smirking.

Kurt laughed, "Oh well that makes my ability seem a little insignificant! I can stretch my body over three times its normal length."

"Oh wow, that sounds… Um, wow. Okay, this is weird. What are the chances?"

"Oh I think they we're pretty good. I mean what would I have done if I didn't meet you?" Kurt asked.

They sat for a moment just relaxing in each other's presence.

"So, when you say strong, just how strong are we talking about?" Kurt asked with a heated look in his eye.

"Oh, I could probably juggle your navigator, my jeep and a school bus easily." Blaine explained a little confused when Kurt stood.

"Well I think we can work with that," Kurt said as he sashayed to his navigator sending a wink over his shoulder.

Blaine soon followed eagerly behind.

* * *

><p>Later, Kurt learned that the Warblers were a group fundamentally set up to support the supers at Dalton. The reason they had been so cold to Kurt was because they believed they didn't belong. They relaxed a little after he officially started dating Blaine but they were still kind of unfriendly.<p>

Though they were pretty accepting after he tripped David on a piece of ice, from the other side of the courtyard.

Yes, Kurt Elijah (Elizabeth) Hummel was a special boy.

And as Mary Elizabeth Hummel looked down from her little piece of heaven she smiled. It seems that Kurt had found someone just as special as he is.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So in this segment I wanted to introduce Kurt and his powers. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. If you didn't know, this is a part of a series of oneshots combining Glee and the _Incredibles_. If I made this a series it would take place in the future, so these oneshots would mostly be background information. For now though I'm just doing segments of what tickles my fancy. The next one will be about Blaine.


End file.
